


Queen of Hearts Killer

by WentzWhore



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Jealous Patrick, M/M, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WentzWhore/pseuds/WentzWhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick Stump is a 24 year old officer, working hard on the case of the "Queen of Hearts" Killer, helping the love his life Raven Coal with the report. But one mistake leads Raven to meet Pete Wentz, a charming young man who instantly won her heart. But, what turns and twist will Patrick go through after his heart break?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Patrick sat behind his bare oak desk. All it had was a shiny name plate reading "Officer P. Stump". He sipped his usual black coffee. Suddenly, a black-haired women basically bounced to Sergeant Hurley's desk, it was Raven Coal. A reporter for the news, she does the crimes and major events that happen in the town, since Raven could handle any of the gruesome facts, she was always the one to report the murder cases, but this one was different. This one hasn't ended yet. They always caught any killer within a few days, this killing has been going on for months. 

"Is Officer Stump available to talk? I gotta ask him some questions about-" 

Hurley just laughed "ask him questions about the Queen of Hearts Killer, like you do every week?" 

Raven giggled a bit a nodded.

Patrick liked Raven, scratch that, he loves her. Everytime she came he would leak out a little more information about every case, he loved her grey eyes and her cute smiles. She even came over every Wednesday night to hangout. He just doesn't know how to tell her about his feelings. 

"Stump! Raven is here!" Hurley spun around in his desk chair. 

"Yeah, just send her to the interview room" 

Patrick grabbed the case file on the killings, and headed to the room, she was already in there, sitting across the table with a notebook in front of her and a Starbucks coffee. She wore a little black, pinstripe jacket and matching pants, a white dress shirt underneath. A black bow tie sat on her collar. 

"Really? A bow tie?" Patrick smiled at her, she returned the smile.

"Hey, bow ties are cool!" 

She giggled it out, then she cleared her throat and got in her "interview mode" and grabbed the pen that she had tucked in her jacket. 

"So, people wanna know why the killer is named "The Queen of Hearts Killer" can you explain the reasoning behind the name?" 

She looked at him from the questions she wrote down in her notebook.

"well"

he shifted in his chair

"he is named The Queen of Hearts Killer because all suspects had been stabbed in the heart and a Queen of Hearts left on their chest" 

she scribbled down what he said and continued on with the questions

"how many victims have been found?" 

"Six or seven" 

Patrick nodded to himself about his answer.

"Where any of the victims sexually assaulted?"

"No"

"Ok, what do you think his motives are?" 

Patrick sat there for a bit, he couldn't think of why anybody wanted to kill Joe Trohman, he just ran the deli down the street, he couldn't think of a reason why anybody would kill people in this town, everybody knew each other and helped one another.

"No motive has been found yet" 

Raven nods and write it down, and smiles at him

"Anything else you can you wanna *leak* out" 

She said it flirtatiously, she doesn't mean to be flirty, but it is a way to persuade him, she wasn't sluttly, she just knew it works.

"Hmmm, we believe the murder weapon is a box cutter or a scalpel"  

She giggles as she wrote it down, she smiled up at him

"Thank you"

She smiled warmly at him, her gray eyes sparkled. Man, she looked beautiful. 

"You're welcome, Rave! You on tonight?"

"Eeyup! Tonight at eleven"

Patrick hated it when she had to air late at night, but it was her job. Being a news reporter.

"Well, bye Patty!"

"Bye Raven, see you later"

They waved and then she left. He sighed and sat behind his desk again, already missing her, already wishing he hinted something, but then, a message came to his radio. 

*all officers head to the corner of Harris and Main, we found another one*

Everybody headed out, Patrick rode with Sergeant Hurley, when they hit the scene, there was a dead man lying there, it was Gerard Way. He owned the gas station by the studio. His boyfriend Frank was already there, crying on Gerard's brother's shoulder, Mikey. 

"You go ask them anything that is helpful to the case, like ask him if he knew any suspicious people or doing anything off"

Patrick nodded at Hurley and headed towards them, Frank sniffled as he came closer.

"W-who could do this to Geebear?! He did nothing wrong!"

Frank looked at Patrick watery eyed, Mikey patted Frank's shoulder

"Well, he's in a better place Frank”

"No he wasn't officer! We were going to get married finally! How is dying better than that!?"

Patrick felt bad for him, well everyone would, he just lost his fiancé. Patrick pulled out his notebook and coughed.

"Was Gerard doing anything out of the ordinary? Acting strange?"

"No, he was nervous about our upcoming wedding, that's it"

"Was anyone he hung out with suspicious?"

"No, I mean, we knew Ashlee but...everyone knows she's the town's psycho. Gerard was the only one that was nice to her"

Patrick wrote it down, Ashlee was the town's psycho. She has schizophrenia thanks to her abusive dad. She always says that people are after her and going to kill her sister, Jessica, who doesn't exist. They already cleared her out.

"Anything else I can do officer?"

"No, that is all, thank you Mr.Iero"

Frank nodded and then him and Mikey left, he was going to ask Mikey but, that would be pointless since Mikey is a mute. So, literally, there is nothing they can do. Nothing but the card on Gerard's chest, along with the gaping hole where his heart would be.

“Stump!” 

Patrick turned around to see Hurley

“Yes?”

“I think you should take a break..”

“What? Kind’ve random don’t you think?”

Patrick raised an eyebrow at him as Hurley cleared his throat

“What I mean is, you should be working on a different case...the case is apparently getting closer to you, aren’t you good friends with Gerard and Frank?”

“Well, only thanks to Raven, sir I can manage this case”

Hurley sighed, thinking for a moment

“you are one of our best officers...”

“exactly! I’ll be fine”

Hurley nodded

“Ok, you can work on this case, but please take the rest of the day off, just to relax and calm before getting into this.”

“Ok....”

Patrick nodded and just walked ver to the news station where Raven was. As soon as he walked in he got a face full of Sweetie Bell, a southern girl who’s bald, Raven’s partner in the newsroom

“Hello Stumpy”

“Hi Bell, have you seen Rave-”

“She’s in the back, by the coffee machine, writing up her lines for tonight”

“Alright th-”

“Ya know, you should tell’er how ya feel”

Patrick looked at her in shock, staring blankly at her

“Dude, it’s noticeable, Sugarcube just can’t see it. Just spit it out, or else she’ll find someone else”

Sweetie walked away, Patrick sighed. He knew he had to, but how? He couldn’t just spit it out, maybe he can tonight. Thoughts of how he could tell her rushed into his head as he walked to the coffee machine, Raven sat there, hair in a poofy ponytail and she shed of her jacket, only having the white dress-shirt and tie. He couldn’t help but stare, the giant nerd glasses she wore just made her more...hot was the only thing he could think. She finally noticed him

“Hey Tricky! What are you doing here? I thought you had to work”

“I did, Hurley told me to take the rest of the day off because of our recent victim...”

“I heard, poor Frankie...He’s staying over at Mikey’s for awhile, so I guess it’s just us tonight”

Patrick nodded, then ‘just us tonight’ rang in his head, it’ll just be him and her, together and alone. It’d be the perfect opportunity! He smiled at her

“So, maybe we could watch a movie tonight?”

He shyly asked, she thought a second before answering

“if it’s a comedy, I’m good!”

She giggled, he giggled along with her as she stood up and got coffee from the machine, he noticed a scar above the waistband of her skinny jeans

“What’s that from?”

“Huh? What is what from?” 

“That scar..?”

She paused, Sweetie Bell standing in the doorway. She shivered

“It...It’s nothing”

“But Raven-”

“You know...I think I’ll just go with Sweetie for drinks tonight”

Her voice shook as she sped out of the room, past Sweetie who just raised an eyebrow and walked up to him

“I’ll talk to her for you ok? Just because I ship ya two”

He nodded as she followed her, he was alone tonight, he hopes he didn’t fuck everything up. He really loves her. Headed home, sitting on his orange couch, kicked back looking a picture of him and Raven he had as his background on his phone, he sighed. He wanted her so bad, he remembers first bumping into her at law school. She went to the same college, he went for law, she went for journalism and reporting. He remember the nights he thought about her, the times he just wanted to grab her shoulders and kiss her passionately.

He would always help her through the shitty Boyfriends, the stress, every problem she had he helped. He sighed as he flopped backwards on his couch, phone against his chest

“I love you Raven...”


	2. Chapter 2

“I can’t believe he asked that!”

Raven’s voice shook as they walked out of the studio

“He doesn’t know, forgive him sugar...I mean he likes you...a lot”

“Sure he does, he probably sees me as a bitch!” 

Raven shook her head

“I just...i dunno...I just don’t wanna mess us up...”

“Well, let’s talk about this more at the bar”

Raven nodded, she knows what's gonna happen, they’ll order drinks, Sweetie will hit on some girl then her and the girl leave. Raven would have to walk home again. She just can’t see Patrick right now...it’ll be awkward for him, so she sighed as they sat at the bar and ordered drinks, sure enough, Sweetie hit on some burnette and they left.

“I’m sorry she does that”

The bartender, Brendon smiled at her as he leaned on the counter

“Eh, it’s ok Urie, she can at least get people”

“Dear, you are beautiful! Patrick is head over heels for you!”

“Sure he-”

“Is this spot taken?”

A guy in a red and black striped hoodie smiled down at her, his black hair covered an eye slightly

“Uh...no...no its not”

The guy sat next to her, grinning as Brendon rolled his eyes

“What would you like to drink sir?”

“Uh, Jack Daniel’s on the rocks please”

Brendon nodded and headed to the back to get more Jack Daniel’s

“I’m Pete, what’s your name cutie”

Raven blushed as she answered

“I’m...I’m Raven”

“Raven huh? Beautiful as your looks, especially your eyes, that grey is so hypnotizing”

His brown eyes sparkled at her, she blushed deeper as Brendon slammed the cup down, hard enough to startle them

“She not looking-”

“I am actually”

Brendon looked at her shocked as she giggled at Pete’s touch, Pete played with her hand, told her she was beautiful, everything that makes a girl swoon, he did to her. She ended up leaving with him, making Brendon instantly call Patrick, knowing that this wasn't going to end well, Raven was like that. Quick to like someone due to her insecurities and all. Thinking that that person is one in a million to like her. Which brings up the question with Patrick, did she feel like she did not deserve him? He couldn't really tell. The phone rang twice before it got answered.

“h-hello?”

“Patrick! It’s B-Den! Ra-”

“B-den! Heeeeeeeey”

“Wait, are you-”

“drunk, no. Hammered? Yes, I’m soooo tired”

“Gaaah! Why are you smashed!?”

“I got sad, don't make me more so”

“Fine! You loath then!”

“I think I will!’

Patrick then hung up, Brendon sighed as he watched Raven walk across the street with this “Pete”. He had an arm wrapped around her and was playing with her hip as they walked.

“So, what did ya have in mind?”

Raven asked him, cuddling into him more, he smelt like Coffee and Cigarettes, a nice mix to her.

“We could watch a movie, play a game, maybe play “two hand touch”?” 

“Nuh uh! I don’t sleep with someone on the first day! Thats gross”

“Well, aren’t you a cute, little smartie-pants!”

“I’m not cute!”

She blushed a bit, Pete laughed

“Well, I think you are, so I win”

Pete lead her inside, he had a beautiful Apartment, nice soft carpeting too. Raven took off her shoes along with Pete and followed him into the living-room, he pulled her onto the green couch and had her on his chest.

“What shall we watch Raven?”

“Uhhh, Star Wars?”

Pete paused for a moment, Raven finally looked up at him. A big grin sat on his face.

“I think I love you more!”

“Well, I think I like you too”

she chuckled, Pete was on her mind now, the charming one that swept her off her feet.

“Do you now?”

Pete pulled her up more, they almost were touching nose to nose

“Yea...I do”

They made eye contact, Pete leaned in a bit, asking to collide, when she agreed by leaning in more. They kissed, Pete wrapped his arms around her as she pulled on the striped hoodie. They kissed for a while, about 30 minutes or so before they lightly pulled away, a line of spit from their frenching connected their lips.

“W...Wow”

Pete smiled up at her while he said it, she blushed as he pulled her into a tight hug

“Best. Kiss. Ever”

Pete giggled it in Raven’s ear, she chuckled back and grabbed the remote.

“Now, time for the geeky, Star Wars marathon!”

Raven cuddled into his chest as he found it on his Netflix queue. Pete threw a blanket over them after the second movie. Then when the fifth movie was playing Raven passed out. So Pete turned it off and joined her, cuddled together, sleeping on the couch with a handmade bulldog blanket that was made by Pete’s mom.

Morning came, Raven snuggled more into Pete’s chest. 

“Morning sunshine”

Pete kissed her cheek

“Morning Pete”

She chuckled, Pete kissed her forehead and lightly rubbed her back. She hummed softly, he chuckled as he lightly tapped her hip

“I, sadly, have to get up. I’m hungry and I think you will be too at the smell of sausage and bacon!”

“Yeah, I usually eat breakfast at the studio-”   


“That’s where I’ve seen your beautiful face before! You do the crime section on the 10:00 o’clock news!”

She blushed and he pulled them both up

“I would love to see the studio, and meet your friends!”

“I was really looking forward to that bacon and sausage...”

“here, I’ll make a deal”

he walked over to where is room was, taking off his shirt and slipping on a skull t-shirt, handing Raven a Metallica shirt

“You bring me there for breakfast, and I’ll bring you here for dinner for the bacon, sausage, and any other breakfast food you can think of”

She giggled as she turned her back to him, sipping off her dress shirt into the Metallica shirt, her black cami’s lace showed a bit underneath.

“I love that Idea, you live kiddie-corner to the studio, so we could walk”

He kissed her and put on a hoodie, then he wrapped a leather jacket around her

“I love that idea”

“hey, you making me punk-rock?”

“yeah, I guess I am”

They both giggled and held hands, she pulled him outside and they walked. shoulder to shoulder, talking and giggling before police lights came on

“Raven! Look I-”

“-hey Patrick it’s ok, I over-”

“Who is he?”

Patrick stared at Pete, who stared back. Raven giggled and hugged Pete

“Patrick, this is Pete. Pete this is Patrick”

“Nice to meet my lovely’s best friend”

Pete made the words “Best Friend” hit hard as rocks to Patrick’s heart.  Patrick shook it off

“Nice to meet you too Pete”

“I really should be heading Patrick, me and Pete are gonna eat breakfast at the studio!”

She let go of Pete’s hand, instantly hugging Patrick, who hugged back tightly, then he peeked up over her shoulder to see Pete, who just gave Patrick one of the cockiest smiles.

“See you Patrick!”

“See you...”

Patrick watched them walk off, he then dialed Hurley

“Hello?”   


“Hey Andy, can I ask for today off? I just-”

“-is the stress of Gerard hitting you still?”

“Uh, yeah, I just can’t get over it” 

“Yeah, sure. I hate to be rude but this is the only other day you’re getting off for this ok? Think you can suck it up for the day after tomorrow?”

“Yeah, yeah”

“Alright, see you on Thursday”

He hung up and pulled into the studio, a group was formed around Raven and Pete. Pete was smiling as he had a arm wrapped around Raven. To think of it, Patrick never saw Pete before, and in this town everyone knew everyone. He really just wanted to punch him, push him, something violent to Pete. He just took Raven from him. He sighed as he got out and stepped inside the studio.


	3. Chapter Three

He stepped inside, seeing Pete wrap an arm around her waist now, kissing her neck as she giggled. Patrick’s stomach flipped as he walked towards them, he cleared his throat, causing Pete to stop and look up at him, Raven giggled as she smiled at Patrick.

“H-hey Pattycakes”

Raven coughed a bit, making Pete stand up more, he death glared Patrick as he played with Raven’s hips. Pete put his chin on her shoulder, still keeping the glare on him until he answered her.

“Uh, just thought that I would, uh, see you and your new...boyfriend?”

It came out more as a question, Patrick tried his hardest to not look into Pete’s glare. He seems protective...maybe he was better for Raven then Patrick was...he sighed, feeling defeated. Pete grinned, hearing the sad sigh come from Patrick. Raven didn’t notice the silent war that just happened and just smiled at Patrick.

“Hey, maybe me and Pete can come over for cards and a movie?”

“Yeah, I would love to see who my little Raven is friends with”

Pete nearly growled it out, Raven just chuckled it off, nudging him a bit

“Patrick is a cop, he’s not bad ok? He can’t even hurt a fly, Panda”

She kissed the corner of Pete’s mouth.  _ Panda _ . Pete’s nickname is  _ Panda _ . They only known eachother for a full day and they’re already dating!? Patrick known Raven for a whole 7 years and he’s just her best friend! He just wanted to punch Pete in the face over and over again. Yet, he can’t. Pete makes Raven happy now. He shook the thoughts out of his head and smiled

¨yeah, come over at 7:30¨

¨Great! Now, excuse me I have to get the notes from Sweetie Bell about the Robertson Robbery¨

She kissed Pete again, which turned into a quick thirty second make-out, and made her way to Sweetie. Pete smiled at the direction she left until she wasn't noticeable then pinned Patrick against the wall, an evil smirk was on his face.

“Listen Chubby”

Pete laughed it out as he continued

“Hands off, I can see how perverted you are. Make one move and I’ll s-”

“Back!”

Pete instantly dropped Patrick, stepping to Raven

“Hey Sweetie” 

“Hiya Panda”

She rolled her eyes playfully and giggled. Pete instantly clung to her, Patrick watched as Pete rubbed Raven’s belly, hips, and anything he could touch

“P-Pete!”

Raven giggled, pushing Pete’s hands off her chest

“Not in front of Patrick! Or anyone else! Not in public I meant”

Pete laughed and kissed her cheek 

“Wanna coffee, Love?”

“Sounds nice, thanks Panda-Bear”

Raven kissed his cheek as Pete walked into the breakroom. Patrick instantly stood next to Raven.

“Why are you dating him?”

“Because I like him?”

“You met him yesterday!”

“So? Love is-”

“He could be a pedophile! A killer! You don’t know-”

“Patrick!”

Raven snapped at him, he stared at her, a little hurt as she shook her head

“Pete is a great guy!”

“I’m just saying, don’t let your guard do-”

“Patrick! He isn't a bad guy at all! He told me on the way here what he does, he’s a writer and volunteers at the homeless center and the orphanage! Why don’t you just talk instead of assuming!”

“Because I’m a cop! I have to assume everyone is-”

“everyone is evil? No! Thats stupid Patrick. Not all people are evil”

Patrick could see Pete smirking in the doorway

“Raven-”

“No! Patrick, I’m sick of this”

She teared up

“Every time I like a guy you assume the worse! Like with Ryan, or even Bob! You scared them off before I had the chance to date him”

“Bob was put in jail for Domestic Violence!”

“So!? He changed Patrick, everyone does!”

A tear rolled down her face

“Raven I’m-”

“No your not, I’m done trying Patrick”

“What?”

"This is everytime, with everything, 'Raven you shouldn't go on that art trip to Russia, they aren't THAT accepting of gays' 'Raven you SHOULDN'T eat octopus, it could get stuck in your throat', you're always babysitting me when I don't need it, I'm an adult damn it!"

Patrick held back the tears as she sniffled

“Our friendship....is over...don’t even try talking to me”

She finally managed out, she whimpered as she went to walk away, Pete smirking evilly at Patrick as he hugged Raven. He could hear her cry as Pete took her away. Patrick sat there. Looking at the floor of her office. He Shuffled out slowly getting in his car. Then, he broke. Crying as he slammed his fist on the dashboard of his car. He only wanted to protect her. He loves her, he can’t help it, he peeked over his arm to see Raven staring back at his car, a sad look on her face, a face of regret. Then Pete wiped the tears and the look off her face by, the looks, saying some smug line which made Raven giggle at him. He sighed and drove away.

“I feel bad for Pat-”

“don’t, the dick got what was coming at’em and besides”

Pete kissed her cheek and smiled at her warmly

“You can be yourself now-”

“-I was myself before though”

“But now you can make your own decisions without Patrick daddying you” 

She sigh a bit

“I guess...it’s just I over reacted, ya know?”

“No you didn’t, if he kept doing that to you then it’s not healthy dear”

Pete rubbed under her chin, she smiled lightly and kissed him

“I have to be on in a few, I’ll be right back”

“Ok Rave”

They kissed again and she bounced off. Pete chuckled to himself and sat in the waiting room, then he heard a faint buzzing, it was Raven’s phone, and Patrick was calling. Pete answered and put the phone up to his ear

“Rave, I’m sorry ok? I didn-”

“Shut it Fatrick”

“Pete? Why do you-”

“Listen to me, and listen to me good. You stay far away from her, you hear me? I’m glad you two fought, I’m happy you’re miserable. Stay away from her, she doesn’t need you”

“I’m sorry-”

“Oh I know you are, and I don’t care, I could care less. You just helped my plan on getting rid of you”

“what?”

“Aww, you didn’t like the fact things did go your way Pattycakes? It was my plan all along to ruin you two, just so I can have her all to myself, and thanks to you I don’t have to be the bad guy”

All Patrick heard was Pete’s laughter before he hung up, He instantly assumed he deleted his number off Raven’s phone. He just sat there, trying to comprehend the fact that Pete was trying to split them up all along, Patrick knew this guy was trouble and now he can’t stop it. He can’t just arrest him. There must be a way to tell Raven, someway. He looked up to see a picture Raven and him took on a road trip they went together.Her eyes where the brightest thing in the picture. He sighed and buried his face into his hands

_ There must be a way... _


End file.
